Chasing Keepers
by kasiiam
Summary: Katie Bell finds herself in intense recovery after a horrifying encounter with a cursed necklace in the seventh year. She remembers nothing from before the accident, except for one person: Oliver Wood. How will this affect her life?
1. After The Accident

Chasing Keepers

Katie Bell/Oliver Wood - Written in Katie Bell's point of view.

So, this is my first fanfic. I have been thinking of writing for a while now, and have decided to finally do it. I hope you like this KBOW fic. :)

Have you ever felt so _alone_ and _confused_, so _scared of yourself_, so _trapped_ in your own body? It's a terrifying feeling, waking up in a hospital and having no clue who anyone is, except for one person. _But, you remember everything_. Every bit of the reason you're here. You remember looking into the mirror, and seeing the face of the man standing behind you. You remember how he cursed you and how you left with a suspicious parcel. How you got into an argument with your best friend, and the parcel suddenly rips open, a necklace falling out. You remember how you were thrown around he air violently. _Everything goes black_. This is my story.

-3rd November, 1996-

I open my eyes slowly, bright, white lights causing me to squint as I stare up at the ceiling. I turn my head to the left, a man and woman seated in a pair of chairs, asleep. They look terribly familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen them. Turning my head to the right, I see the one and only, _Oliver Wood_. He's asleep as well, his face hidden in his arms, arms rested on the side of my bed.

I smile slightly and raise a hand slowly, ignoring the pain that shoots through my stiff muscles, and brush my fingers through his hair. He snaps awake, staring at me for a second. I move my hand to his cheek, stroking his skin lightly with my thumb. His eyes start to water as he places his hand over mine.

"K-Katie..." he whispers, grinning.

"Hi." I croak.

I'm slightly taken aback by the sound of my own voice, but that thought slips away as Oliver climbs onto the hospital bed, pulling me into a warm embrace. I smile and wrap my arms around him carefully, not wanting him to know that I'm in pain. I hide my face in his shoulder as he buries his in my hair. I can feel his tears trickling onto my skin.

"You were in a coma for two weeks... I thought you were a goner..." he murmurs.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I smile softly, feeling my own tears fall down my cheeks.

"Katherine?" I hear a voice say, and turn toward the man staring up at me.

Who is that? Why don't I know who he is? He knows my name. Should I know his? I stare at him, not knowing what to say. The woman beside him wakes up and looks at me, breaking into sobs of relief.

"Oh, Katherine! You're okay!" she cries, rushing up and pushing Oliver aside to hug me. I pat her back awkwardly. Everyone suddenly looked at me with worried expressions.

"Katie, you do know who that is, right?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't remember..." I murmur, shaking my head.

The woman's sobs change from the sound of relief to heartbreak as she clings onto me tighter. I frown and wrap my arms around her.

"Katherine... we're your mother and father..." the man says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

A look of utmost fear crosses my face as tears flood my eyes. Who am I? I don't know my own parents... but I remember my _Quidditch trainer_? Everything is so confusing...


	2. Flashback

Chasing Keepers - Chapter Two

So. If you're reading this, you've made it to the second chapter. First off, I'd like to note that Katie and Oliver are not dating. At this point in the story, they are simply best friends. I forgot to add that in the first chap. :/ Anywho, please review and let me know what you all think. :) Thanks!

-19th December, 1996-

"And, who is _this_?" the Healer asks, holding up a picture. I smile.

"That's Angelina Johnson, one of my girlfriends. She graduated... last year?" I answer, looking hopeful.

"Yes, that's correct!" he grins, picking up another picture. "And him?"

"Well, it's either Fred or George Weasley, but I can't really tell... They're completely identical and they used to let me help with pranks." I smile.

"It's George, actually. You went to the Yule Ball with him in your fifth year." the Healer corrects me.

"My first kiss..." I blush slightly. I look over at Oliver, who rolls his eyes.

"One more," the Healer says. "Who is this?" he asks, holding up a picture.

I recognize the blonde hair and haunting grey eyes immediately. It's the exact face I saw behind me in the mirror only moments before those pale lips muttered the word "_Imperio_". I know who it is, and I know what he's up to. Should I rat him out, here and now?

"I-I don't remember him." I lie.

Something in my gut tells me that he didn't mean to hurt me. That he simply needed my help, but knew I'd never agree to aid him in whatever trouble he was getting into.

"That would be Draco Malfoy. He plays on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Seeker." Oliver says.

"Oh." I nod quietly.

"That's it for today. You're doing a really good job remembering, Katherine. You might even be able to go home by Christmas!"

"Please, call me Katie." I request. The Healer nods.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow for another session. Same time." he smiles and leaves the room.

Tired, I lay back in my hospital bed, going through names and faces in my head. Only one face keeps creeping through my mind. Draco Malfoy...I remember every detail about him. And every single detail _terrifies_ me. But at the same time I pity him. I sigh softly and close my eyes, trying to get the boy out of my head. I feel Oliver brush his fingers through my hair soothingly. He thinks I'm upset because I can't remember. Little does he know, there's much more to it.

"You'll remember everything soon, Kitkat." he murmurs.

"Mhm." I mumble with a sigh, turning to face him. I open my eyes slowly.

"You should really go back to being blonde." he chuckles, brushing the brown hair out of my face as I roll my eyes.

I close my eyes again and drift off to sleep. Sweet dreams of Quidditch dance in my head before the whole scene morphs. Everything goes dark for a moment, and I look around. I'm in some sort of empty diner... _The Three Broomsticks_. It's empty and the lights are out, but I see a thin, white strip of light shining from underneath a door. The sign on the door has a woman on it... _is that me?_

I walk over and open the door slowly, walking into what must be the ladies' room. I daren't look into the mirror, but first check each stall and corner for a certain person... Seeing no sign of him, I look into the mirror. My eyes go wide as I see him standing behind me. His eyes are filled with fear, and remorse for what he is about to do. He lifts his wand, holding it to the back of my head. I'm frozen in shock.

Everything goes black again, and suddenly I'm walking down the main street of Hogsmeade, arguing with Leanne. The wind is strong, it's causing my long, brown hair to occasionally whip into my face. The snow hits my skin, leaving me cold and damp.

"Katie, that parcel could be dangerous!" Leanne says desperately.

"I have to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore!" I argue, walking faster.

_What am I doing? _I try calling out to myself, screaming my own name, begging myself to drop it. Leanne and I continue arguing and she suddenly grabs the package. We're fighting over it now, and I run over to try and break up the fight. I soon discover that I am tansparent. The package suddenly rips open.

_"NO!" _I scream, watching myself get thrown into the air and thrashed around violently.

Just as I watch myself slam into the ground, I snap awake, sweating and panting. I look around, panicking. I'm soaked in tears. Oliver, Dad and the Healer are surrouding me, all of them wearing expressions of sheer horror.

"Katie, what just happened?" Oliver asks worriedly.

"I-I... Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." I say reassuringly, more to myself than to my company.

"You were screaming at yourself..." my Dad frowns. So they heard that, huh?

"I, er, I was dreaming of Quidditch. I fell off my broom." I lie quickly.

Everyone looks at me with doubtful expression, but Oliver quickly breaks the tension.

"She dreamt that last night, too." he adds, which isn't a lie. I recall telling him about it this morning, but I didn't wake up screaming like this. Dad and the Healer sigh in slight relief.

"It's just minor, then. Nothing to really worry about," the Healer says. "It happens all the time. Just get some rest and things will be better in the morning."

I nod and lay back down, closing my eyes as Dad and Oliver sit down and the Healer leaves the room.

"Oliver, you've been here for two nights now. You should go home. Visit your mum and dad." I murmur, not opening my eyes.

"Katie, I'm nineteen. I don't need to go home." he whispers. I sigh softly.

"Go to sleep, then, you ninny." I smirk.

"Alright, alright. Sleep tight, Kitkat." he grins, laying his head on my bedside.

I slowly fall asleep, dreaming of Quidditch again. The night turns out peaceful; no more nightmares.


End file.
